Pain and Love
by ChristabelRosie
Summary: Rachel cuts herself and is beaten by Finn but she still loves him. Faberry and Puckleberry friendship. Warning: Self harm, abuse.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Very short introduction here to my new fic. This one is based of a true story with a lot of tweaks.**

**Also check out my other new fic Roommates and Romance :D Happy Chinese New Year!**

* * *

**February 2****nd**** 2011**

Rachel had a secret. A big secret. A secret that only she and Finn knew. One that she was careful to hide from prying eyes and concerned ones.

She wore long sleeved sweaters in the summer to hide the red lines on her forearm. There were around forty, horizontal lines from her wrist to her elbow. Lines that she had cut to symbolize her love and devotion to Finn.

Finn. She loved him so much it had blinded her. He loved seeing her crying and broken before him, and she goes to extremities to ensure his joy. She cuts herself everyday wherever she is, as soon as she sees the red lines fading into pink. In school bathrooms, in her house, in Finn's house. She just had to make him happy. She dare not risk the consequences.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, here's a new chapter. I'll probably be alternating between the two stories posting. Song is Numb by Linkin Park, my new favorite ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Mr. Schue clapped his hands to attract the attention of the kids. 'Hey guys, Mr. Figgins wants us to perform at assembly at the end of the month, seeing that it's teen dating violence awareness month. I thought that maybe we could think of songs we'd like to perform? Take a break from Regionals?'

'Sure!' Sam enthused.

Rachel raised her hand. 'Mr. Schue, may I perform a song now? It's not really absolutely meant to be about teen dating violence, but I think it would fit.' Mr. Schue nodded for her to go ahead. She looked at everyone.

'I'm doing this acapella, but feel free to join in. Please.'

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**

The song was supposed to be loud, but Rachel sang it softly. What surprised Mr. Schue, though, was that she was looking directly at Finn. What surprised him even more was that Finn was trying very hard to avoid her gaze.

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

She was so emotional that she shocked everyone, although she didn't notice. All her concentration was put into singing the song, letting her emotions go. Finn was furious now, his fists clenched. Quinn saw everything.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.**

Quinn, biting her lip, gently pushed herself away from Sam's embrace and walked to join Rachel, all the time harmonizing with her.

**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.**

Finn was shooting daggers at the two girls now. If looks could kill they'd be dead. Puck was giving him strange looks.

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.**

Rachel was crying now, two streams of tears trailing down her cheeks. Quinn was close to tears herself seeing Rachel like that.

**And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**

Quinn took over the bridge to give Rachel a break. She looked at Finn with her steely glare, unafraid at his anger. Rachel looked at her. _She knows. Of course._

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be.  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be.**

They all but shouted out the last chorus, both of them crying by now. They finished the song breathlessly, Quinn quickly wiping away her tears.

'Wow. Girls, that was amazing!' Mr. Schue was the first to recover from the momentary shock.

Sam was next. 'Yeah, that was so cool! I've never heard anyone sing Linkin Park like that before!'

Then the rest of the Glee club clapped. The bell rang, and everyone started to file out of the room. Mr. Schue casted a worried glance at Rachel but she appeared to be fine. Quinn grabbed the petite girl's sleeve as she tried to slip out. 'We need to talk.'


	3. Chapter 2

**To all the Finchel shippers: I'm sorry for the 'Finchel tag' thing, I deleted it. However, I don't see my story as 'sick' or 'disgusting'. This is fanfiction and I can write what I please, if you don't like it don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

Quinn dragged Rachel into what she knew to be an unused girl's bathroom.

'Quinn, I see no reason for you to–'

'I _know_, Rachel, stop denying. I dated Finn before, remember?'

Rachel went silent. 'Don't tell anyone, okay? I love Finn. Don't call the police. Don't tell Mr. Schue. Please.' Her eyes were pleading.

Quinn hesitated. 'Fine, I won't tell. But…Rachel, how bad is it?' Rachel rolled up the sleeve of her left arm in response.

Quinn's eyes widened with anger. 'This? He made you do _this_?'

Rachel nodded. 'It makes him happy. Its fine, Quinn, he makes sure that arm doesn't hurt when he beats me. Wait, you didn't cut when he dated you?'

'No, he just beat me. Mostly on my back and thighs. I think he took it further with you because you don't have to be on Cheerios. I show almost everything.'

Rachel nodded in understanding. 'He must've been furious when he realized that you were pregnant.'

Quinn bit her lip. 'Those were the worst nights. I was staying at his house and he beat me every single night. On my arms too, since I was kicked off. The day he found out that it was Puck's baby was the happiest day of my life. I never thanked you for that.'

'I wasn't supposed to. I'm sorry.'

Quinn laughed. 'Don't be. My life changed so much after that. I no longer ached whenever I walked.' She sobered up again. 'But Rachel, if he hurts you too bad you tell me, okay? Call me or come over to my house, my mum lets me do whatever to make up for my dad kicking me out so you can sleepover.'

Rachel nodded. 'Thanks, Quinn. Although Finn isn't that bad, you know. He's just out of control and too stressed sometimes.'

Quinn frowned at Rachel's logic. 'He shouldn't take it out on you. Anyway, just tell me if it hurts too much. Or break up with him. I swear I'd risk my popularity for you to be fine.' Quinn said solemnly.

Rachel was surprised. _Quinn Fabray risk her popularity? Maybe she wasn't as horrible as I thought._ 'Thanks again, Quinn. Do pardon me, but I think we should really get to class. Madame Bouteillier would be pissed off at me arriving so late.'

'Sure. I bet Mr. Schue is already wondering what's going on.'

They waved goodbye to each other, and headed off opposite ends of the corridor. Rachel stopped halfway and watched Quinn turn the corner to the Spanish classroom before slipping into the bathroom again and pulling out a razor blade from her bag. She drew a line on her arm, feeling the relief wash over her. She looked at the blood spilling from the wound, tiny droplets of scarlet, and braced herself for the inevitable beating that night for singing a song.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that I get good reviews from a story where kids kill each other for entertainment, but a story based on a friend's life about an abusive boyfriend? I get hate. Life is so funny. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter here! This one is sorta graphic at the beginning though, I tried not to write too many descriptions. Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

'You stupid girl!' Finn yelled at Rachel while slamming his fist onto her shoulder. 'If you don't love me you should just break up with me! Now you get what you deserve!'

'I- I'm sorry.' Rachel sobbed. Her back was bruised green and purple, her cheeks stained with tears.

'You better be!' Finn hit her one last time, and turned around to leave her room. 'Oh, and I better be seeing those lines fresh and red tomorrow!'

'Y- yes Finn. See you tomorrow. I love you.' She said, wiping away her tears. After she heard the front door slam, she curled up and sobbed. _I know he loves me, but why does he always have to do this? It was all my fault. I shouldn't have sung that song. _She did the one thing she could do: she dialed Quinn's number.

'Hello? Rachel?' Quinn called frantically.

'Quinn, he…' Rachel broke off, sobbing.

'Rachel! Are you okay? What did he do to you! God, when I find that…' Quinn trailed off muttering to herself. 'Rachel?'

'I- I'm fine. He bruised me a lot and my shoulders hurt.' Rachel said, 'Don't hurt Finn, he can't help it, it was all my fault for singing that song.' She started weeping again.

'Shhh, Rach, it's going to be fine. Do you want me to come over?' Quinn said, trying to comfort the girl.

'N- not tonight, my dads are coming home soon and they would be unhappy with me if I didn't tell them beforehand. ' Rachel said, sniffling. 'Quinn, will you sing with me? Please?' she pleaded, meanwhile arranging the phone on her shoulder so that she could apply cream to her bruises.

'Alright, Rachel. But on one condition – that you come to my house if he beats you again tomorrow night.' Quinn said. 'Oh, and I choose the song. I want you to sing something uplifting.'

'Not tomorrow night he won't beat me, my family is going over to Puck's for dinner. What song?' Rachel asked, now calmer.

'Fine, the night after tomorrow, then. Sing Titanium. I'll do backup.' Quinn decided.

'Okay on the sleepover…I guess you'd call it that? Pity party? I have no idea. And I'm singing backup, I'm in no condition to be singing a solo, as much as I'd love to.' Rachel argued.

'Not gonna fight over this for once…just because I've never seen you give up a solo.' Quinn smiled a little, but it was a sad smile.

**You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up**

Quinn sang softly into the phone. Her voice was not as strong as Sia, but it had a comforting, gentle quality to it.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

Rachel joined in, her voice rendered as breathy as Quinn's, after crying.

**Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**

Rachel started to smile. Music always had a way of cheering her up.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

Quinn started to sing backup, urging Rachel to take the lead again for the bridge.

**Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**

Their voices grew louder, by the end of the bridge they were practically shouting, Rachel didn't even hear her front door opening.

**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium **

There was a moment of silence as they caught their breath.

'Thanks, Quinn. That meant a lot to me. Thank you so much.' Rachel whispered into the phone.

'You're welcome. That meant a lot to me too and I'd do it anytime if you asked me to. I hope you're feeling better. You should really stand up to him.' She knew Rachel would disagree, but she had to give it a try.

'He can't stop it, Quinn.' Rachel sighed.

'Rachie?' Her daddy knocked on her door. 'Are you practicing?'

'I'm on the phone, daddy, I'll be out in a minute.' She called back. 'Sorry about that.' She said to Quinn. 'I might have to talk tomorrow, Quinn, my dads are home.'

'Sure.' Quinn replied. 'You should probably get some rest. But don't you even dare to think that I'm letting you go on this, Rachel, you have to do something.'

'Okay, okay, I get it. I really gotta go. See you, Quinn.' Rachel said.

'Bye, see you tomorrow.' Quinn replied, and they both hung up. Quinn felt happy that she helped Rachel. Happier than she had for the whole day in fact. Could she be having feelings for Rachel Berry  
? _No no no no, _she told herself, _you're just helping her from being abused by Finn. You're just friends. _She wasn't lesbian…or was she?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! Here's another one anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

* * *

**F****ebruary 3****rd**** 2011**

Tina raised her hand once everyone arrived in Glee. 'Mr. Schue, can I sing today?'

Surprised but nonetheless pleased by the shy girl, Mr. Schue nodded his consent. 'Go ahead, Tina, we're all ears.'

Tina walked to the front of the room and nodded at Brad, who had his sheet music prepared, and started playing a sad, mournful intro.

**Long were the nights when  
My days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps  
Praying the floor won't fall through, again  
And my mother accused me of losing my mind  
But I swore I was fine**

Her voice was strong and bitter, unlike the quiet girl they knew well. She was excellent at channeling her emotions into her music, although it did lead her to cry quite often during performances.

**You paint me a blue sky  
And go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game  
But you changed the rules everyday  
Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight  
Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why**

Quinn was looking worriedly at Rachel sitting on the opposite side of the room. The smaller girl was looking down and her hands were clenched into fists.

**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone.  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with?  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home, I should've known.**

Rachel bit her lip so hard she drew blood from desperately trying not to cry. Music was so powerful to her and like Tina she could get emotional easily.

**Well maybe it's me  
And my blind optimism to blame  
Or maybe it's you and your sick need  
To give love then take it away  
And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said,  
"Run as fast as you can."**

Finn looked at Rachel sitting next to him and put a hand on her shoulder. Or at least that was what it looked like. He was clenching her shoulder so much it hurts and his fingernails were digging into her flesh.

**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone.  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with?  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home  
Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong  
Don't you think nineteen's too young  
To be played by your dark, twisted games?  
When I loved you so, I should've known.**

Santana was shooting questioning looks at Quinn, who was still looking at Rachel and furiously firing angry glares at Finn. Brittany laid a hand onto Santana's and shook her head, signaling her not to intervene. Puzzled, Santana focused back onto Tina's performance.

**You are an expert at "Sorry"  
And keeping lines blurry  
Never impressed by me acing your tests  
All the girls that you've run dry have tired lifeless eyes  
Cause you've burned them out  
But I took your matches  
Before fire could catch me  
So don't look now  
I'm shining like fireworks  
Over your sad empty town**

Will was confused. _What's up with the girls and their hormones this week? Almost all of them were emotional except for Brittany which was natural, and Santana and Lauren._

**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone.  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with?  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home  
I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with?  
The girl in the dress  
Wrote you a song, you should've known.  
You should've known  
Don't you think I was too young?  
You should've known.**

Tina burst into tears and Mike rushed forward to hug her and comfort her. Mr. Schue was worried. 'Thanks, Tina. Um, are you alright?'

'Yes, yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I can get quite emotional when I'm singing.' Tina replied and scrambled back to her seat.

-Later that night-

'Anyone up for another slice of apple pie? Rachel?' asked Puck's mum.

'No thanks, Mrs. Puckerman.' Rachel declined. 'Noah, would you mind showing me the way to the bathroom?' she requested, turning to Puck. Puck lead her down a corridor to the toilet.

'Thanks Noah.'

'No problem.'

Rachel took out a razor blade from her cardigan pocket and closed the door to the bathroom. She sliced over the pink lines, tearing the wounds open to reveal the scarlet blood. She smiled. That would please Finn. Suddenly the door swung open, Puck's little sister Sarah standing there. She gasped and covered her mouth when she saw Rachel's predicament.

'Shhh, Sarah, don't tell anyone, don't cry. I accidentally slipped on something, okay? It's fine, I'll clean up and it'll heal soon. I didn't break anything.' Rachel cursed inwardly at herself for not locking the door. Sarah nodded but still looked frightened.

'Use the toilet in your mum's room okay? Now, run along, I don't want you to get hurt as well.' Rachel said, trying to save her from trouble. Sarah ran away as fast as her little legs could take her and Rachel let out a breath. She didn't want to scare the girl, she was only nine. But the damage was done.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for being away for so long! I think I'll be doing another chapter soon though so no fears :D This is just a short filler chapter. Please please please read and review!**

**By the way Faberry fans please go check out my other WIP, Roommates and Romance, I'm sure you'd like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**February ****4****th**** 2011**

'Mr. Schue, can I sing another song?' Quinn said once everyone had settled down in Glee.

'You sang one already. Let the others have a go.'

'Technically I didn't, she welcomed us to join in and so I did. I didn't prepare. Also, you let Rachel sing whatever she wants all the time.' She replied, with the HBIC look on her face.

Mr. Schue sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Fine, but just this once.'

'Thank you.' Quinn said, her voice heavily laced with sarcasm, but with a delighted look on her face.

'This song is for someone very important to me. Hit it, Brad.'

**At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me**

_She seems so...angry. But Quinn was never one of the actresses. What is happening?_ Thought Will.

**Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive**

Quinn was usually so soft and gentle; but now Quinn showed her strong side, the side of her that was hard and cold.

**It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
and now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me**

Quinn started smiling a little at this point, proud of herself for doing such a good job. Rachel smiled too next to Finn, knowing that the song was for her.

**Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive**

The Glee club clapped in appreciation as Quinn finished. It was rare for Quinn to volunteer for a solo, and nobody noticed what a pretty voice she had. She smiled at Rachel and sat down.

'That went beyond my expectations, Quinn, congratulations!' Will exclaimed.

'I _told_ you I needed the chance.' She said smugly, her face radiating with pride. Her phone buzzed and she looked down to check it. It was a text from Rachel.

It read _Thank you._


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! New chapter :D This one is sorta graphic at the beginning. **

**To the guest who left a review, I don't understand...I guess it's because I'm not good at English? Does it mean you don't want the songs or do you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**February 8****th**** 2011**

_There was Rachel, and the blood was all over her. The blade was slicing red lines all over her vision. Her eyes and ears were bleeding. _

Sarah woke up in terror from her nightmare. She had been getting them since _that night _when she saw Rachel cutting. She can't stand it anymore and tiptoed in the corridor to Puck's room. She shook her sleeping brother.

'Noah, wake up!'

'Shut up and go sleep, Sarah.' Puck mumbled.

'Please, Noah! I keep seeing Rachel with blood all over her!' she cried.

Puck sat up. 'Blood? What? Is she okay?'

'you remember the last time we invited the Berry's over? I saw Rachel in the toilet when she forgot to lock the door and she had lines on her skin, red lines. I keep getting nightmares! Help me, Noah!'

'Rachel? Cutting? Why? Oh god this is impossible, she seems so together all the time! I never knew…and she wears those sweaters all the time to hide it!'

'Noah?'

'It's okay Sarah. Look, I'll give you my guitar to put next to your bed, okay? It'll protect you.' Puck said, his mind still trying to process the information.

'Thanks Noah, I hope Rachel gets better.' And tiptoed back, with Puck's guitar, to her room.

'I hope so too.' Said Puck. He thought about the events of the week. Rachel and Quinn crying during their duet. Finn being unnaturally possessive. Finn and Quinn glaring at each other. It has to be something about those three. And then he remembered something from the back of his mind: when he had sex with Quinn, she was bruised all over. She was dating Finn. Something clicked in his mind and he put two and two together.

Finn was abusing his girlfriend. Rachel. His little Jewish-American princess. And on top of that he hurt his baby mamma too.

Puck couldn't let Rachel fall. He'd fail Quinn but he wouldn't fail her. He was going to get revenge and stop Finn once and for all.

And then he fell fast asleep.

/In Glee/

'Okay guys who wants to go next?' Mr Schue asked.

'I'd like to have a try. This song isn't really about abuse specifically though. It's just relevant.' Explained Puck.

'Take it away.' Said Mr. Schue, and Puck picked up his guitar.

**I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**

He looked at Rachel. She betrayed no emotion, the two just looking at each other emptily.

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**

Quinn was looking questioningly at him. Of course she's be surprised at him knowing – they always saw him as the badass kid who didn't care about anyone else.

**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**

The soft melody of his guitar is a perfect blend with his voice. Some of the students were even swaying to the song.

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**

Finn was puzzled at Puck. When did his best friend start listening to girly ballads? Was he gay or something? Oh no, then he would have to slushy him.

**Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**

He smiled at Rachel, who understood about halfway of the song. She smiled appreciatively at him and sang along quietly.

**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...**

'That was a very good rendition, Puck, but I don't see how it was relative to our topic.' Mr. Schue said, puzzled.

'It is. You just don't see it. It's, like, supporting the victim.' He insisted.

Mr. Schuester just shrugged. 'Fine, whatever you say.'

Puck's phone beeped and he read a text from Quinn. _What just happened?_

_I know. _He replied.

_What?_ She shot a confused look at him.

_About you and Finn and Rachel. The bruises I saw that night, they were his weren't they?_

_How? How did you know._

_I'm not stupid, Quinn. I'm going to kill that jerk._

_DON'T. DON'T TELL ANYONE OR DO ANYTHING RASH._ Quinn glared at him threateningly.

Puck rolled his eyes. _Girls._

/After class/

Puck found Finn in the hallway.

'You douchebag!' he punched the taller guy right in the gut.

'Ow! What the hell was that for?' Finn said, confused and angry.

'For Rachel. And this is for Quinn.' And he slapped Finn right across the face.

Finn fought back and kicked Puck in the shin. 'Don't meddle with my business, Puckerman.'

'You made it my business by hurting my friend and my baby mamma, _Hudson!' _Puck was enraged and started throwing punches blindly.

'Both of you, Figgins' office! I'm disappointed in you two.' Mr. Schuester said sharply.

He walked the two fuming boys to the office.

/Figgins' Office/

'Puckerman, you're suspended for a week. You've caused too much trouble.' Figgins said calmly.

'Wait, but what about him?' Puck said outraged.

'Mr. Hudson had always been a good student in the school. We will give him a warning.'

'Yes, sir.' Finn said, sighing.

Puck just stormed out of the office.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Many thanks for the reviews and followers :D There will be 11 chapters I think unless I add an epilogue. By the way the main focus of the story wasn't the romantic storyline (Faberry) and I feel like I've been neglecting them. Sorry :(**

**To Fey: This is a Faberry fic. Also, no, the ending would probaby not be what you expect.**

**To BellaRose: Thank you! I'm glad you like this :) I ship Finchel too just FYI and I have a Finchel story posted! I love your story too!**

**To anonymous guest: Thanks for your feedback, I assume you were the guest from the previous chapter as well? I'm just going to have 2 more songs because...there is an assignment. But I'll try to keep them short and stuff. **

* * *

"Rachel! You are seriously stupid! And I don't give a damn whether it was your fault or not!" Finn was raging. Rachel had never seen him so angry. Not even when he found out that the baby was Puck's.

"You should be damn lucky I'm still keeping you as my girlfriend! You ungrateful liar!" Rachel was bruised all over, sobbing.

"I'm sorry Finn." She said between her tears.

He punched her again. "You damn well should be!"

"I'll let you – I'll let you watch me cut." She pleaded. She had never allowed him to do that, it was too much of an invasion of privacy for her.

Finn thought for a while, then nodded. "Fine. I'll let this go."

A compromise.

Rachel led him to the bathroom and took out a razor blade from her hiding place, a slit in the tissue box. She washed it thoroughly and then placed it on a spot of skin that was healing. She gently pushed the blade down and watched the blood appear, first a line of scarlet, then gradually forming a red bubble at one end of the blade.

Finn watched her with cruel joy.

After she went through the whole ordeal, he left and she reached for her phone.

_Can I come over?_ She texted Quinn.

_Sure. Wanna sleepover? Just two of us? Or I can call the other girls, and Kurt. _She received the reply almost immediately from Quinn.

_Just us two, thanks. I'll be over in half an hour if it's okay?_

_See you _

Rachel raised her eyebrow at the smiley face. Quinn never did anything like that. She texted her dads telling them that she'd be at a sleepover and headed over to Quinn, her stuff already packed a few days ago as preparation if there should be any case that this should happen, when he broke her too much.

/At Quinn's/

Rachel knocked on Quinn's door, holding a pink duffel bag.

A blonde middle-aged lady opened the door. "Hi darling, you must be Rachel! Quinn's upstairs."

"Hi, Mrs. Fabray."

"Call me Judy." She replied with a smile.

"Quinnie!" she called at the stairs. "Your friend is here!"

A hassled Quinn came down. "Thanks, mum. Hi, Rachel. Have you had dinner?"

"No, but I'm fine."

"Nonsense." Chided Judy. "I'll fix something for you girls." And she went into the kitchen.

"C'mon Rach, how bout we go to my room? I'll get your bag." Quinn tugged on Rachel's hand. They went upstairs silently.

They lied down on Quinn's huge four-poster bed. Quinn turned to Rachel. "Was it really bad?"

Rachel just took off her jacket to show her arms. They were bruised all over with red lines, some still fresh and stinging from a few hours ago.

"Holy—Rachel, this is out of hand! I've never seen him this angry!"

Rachel nodded. "Not all his fault. There's, um, something I didn't tell you. Sarah saw me do it, by accident, when I had dinner at Noah's."

"Puck's little sister? That explains how Puck would know it then."

"Noah told you? Finn's so angry that Noah knows. I mean, I would be too, but it really isn't my fault."

"So, just leave him!' Quinn said, frustrated with Rachel's blind love. _I could love you better if only you were batting for my team._

"I can't, Quinn. He doesn't mean to hurt me. He just can't control himself sometimes. Sometimes he could be the best boyfriend ever."

"Alright, I accept that. But really, I think that you deserve better."

"Thanks, Quinn, I'll take that as a compliment." Rachel smiled.

"Let's talk about something else, something happier maybe? I heard that Mr. Schue might be finally proposing to Miss Pillsbury soon."

"Quinn! Rachel! Dinner's ready!" Judy called from downstairs.

The two girls smiled at one another and went down together, chattering happily.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter :D I'm planning for there to be 3-4 more chapters and then an epilogue :)**

**Please review and tell me what you like/dislike!**

**Next chapter would be the most important one ^_^ (aka the climaxxxxx)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**February 10****th**** 2011**

'I wish you'd just do better, Noah.' Sandra Puckerman sighed. 'You're setting a bad example for Sarah.'

'Mum, my intention was good. I can't explain it to you, it's a secret.' Puck said.

'What secret? What provoked you to hurt your best friend?' his mother demanded.

'Look, I can't tell you. But it's about Rachel, okay? You don't want h—'

'Rachel? What's happening to Rachel?' His mother's tone turned from exasperation to one of concern.

'I don't have her permission to say it.'

'Noah Matthew Puckerman! Tell me! Or else you're getting homeschooled!' she threatened.

'I'll tell you, fine. But don't tell anyone. Only Finn, Rachel, Quinn and I know. Rachel has been cutting herself and Finn has been abusing her. Quinn suffered the same before, um, well, Finn found out about the baby.'

Sandra clapped her hands over her mouth, horrified. 'Poor girl! I have to call Leroy and Hiram!'

'Mum, are you crazy? I just told you not to—' Puck tried to stop her.

'Are you daring to risk Rachel's life?' His mother whipped around and glared at him. Puck stayed silent. 'I thought not.' She grabbed the telephone and dialed Leroy's mobile.

'Hello Leroy? It's Sandra. Wait, you're in Westerville? Oh alright, please hurry back as soon as possible, Finn is hurting Rachel. Had been doing so for a long time. Yes, thanks. Puck's suspended. I'll explain later. Bye.'

She turned to Puck with a troubled expression. 'The Berry's are out in the edges of Westerville. It's going to take them at least two hours to come back, and school's over in half an hour.'

'I'm texting Quinn.'

/Glee/

'Mr. Schue, Blaine and I have a song we'd like to perform.' Kurt said the moment Mr. Schuester stepped through the doorway.

'Go ahead Kurt.'

'This song is…different from what both of us usually sing. I guess it's a step out of our comfort zone. Hit it, Brad!'

**My name is Luka  
I live on the second floor  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes I think you've seen me before  
If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was**

Kurt sang the first verse and chorus casually, walking around the room like he always does.

**I think it's because I'm clumsy  
I try not to talk too loud  
Maybe it's because I'm crazy  
I try not to act too proud  
They only hit until you cry  
After that you don't ask why  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore**

Blaine sang the next part with Kurt harmonizing. Suddenly Kurt ducks, as Blaine mimics hitting him. They do that several times, until Kurt stopped ducking and finally gave in.

**Yes I think I'm okay  
I walked into the door again  
Well, if you ask that's what I'll say  
And it's not your business anyway  
I guess I'd like to be alone  
With nothing broken, nothing thrown  
Just don't ask me how I am **

**Just don't ask me how I am**

**Just don't ask me how I am**

They sang together, circling one another around the room, Blaine with a twisted smile on his face and Kurt frightened.

**My name is Luka  
I live on the second floor  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes I think you've seen me before  
If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was**

Blaine started hitting Kurt again and Kurt did a series of graceful leaping as he attempted to dodge Blaine to no avail.

**And they only hit until you cry  
After that, you don't ask why  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore**

They finished, breathless.

Mr. Schuester clapped. 'Very good, boys. Excellent.'

Quinn raised an eyebrow. Rachel bit her lip. Finn just sat there, frozen.

Quinn's phone buzzed. Puck sent a text to her. _I told my mum and she called Rachel's dads. They're coming back from Westerville. Try to keep Rachel from trouble._

_What? You said you won't tell anyone! Getting suspended was bad enough!_ Quinn typed at lightning speed, horrified.

_This has gone on too far. You and I both know we can't stop them. Don't tell Rachel, she'll just tell Finn._

_Fine. But really, I get that you mean well but could you DISCUSS WITH ME NEXT TIME?_

'Damn.' Puck cursed. 'Quinn's really pissed.' _Sorry._ He replied quickly. He'd have to make it up to her somehow.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! This is probably the most important and also the longest chapter although I'm really not sure about the latter. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter but I hope it's acceptable. Please review on whether the Faberry bits should continue so I would know how to write the next chapter! Thanks xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee (by the way the new ep was great, I ship Quick almost as much as Faberry)**

* * *

_Will come over at five?_ Quinn texted Rachel.

_Sure, I think he'd have finished by then._ Rachel replied.

Neither of them knew what was about to happen.

/Berry Residence, kitchen/

'Rachel Berry, you better wake up! Your stupid theatrics don't work on me.' Finn growled at the unconscious Rachel. He slapped the girl, who was already bleeding in several places, and heavily bruised.

'Rachel! Open your eyes!' He punched her in the stomach to no avail.

'Please, Rachel, wake up!' He pleaded. After shaking her a few times he heard a key turn in the lock. He grabbed a knife and hid in the bathroom.

'Rach?' He heard a familiar female voice call out. He glimpsed a flash of blonde hair as the figure raced by the bathroom headed upstairs and realized immediately that the intruder was no other than Quinn.

_Let me teach that girl a lesson then. It's time she learned not to mess with my girlfriend._ Finn thought, and grinned wickedly. He ran to the kitchen silently and held his grip tightly on the knife. He propped Rachel against a cupboard and left her there.

'Rachel!' Quinn's panicked shouting echoed throughout the house. 'This isn't funny!' After searching all the rooms upstairs, she ran down to check on the other rooms. 'Rachel! Please come out!'

She arrived at the kitchen, breathless. She gasped in horror at the sight of the unconscious girl. 'Rachel!' 'Finn, what did you do?'

'It's none of your business Fabray!' snarled Finn.

'What did you do to Rachel?' she asked more insistently. She took a few steps closer.

'Knocked her out. And you better not come too close, I have a knife. And you have seen what I can do.' He waved the knife in her face.

She ignored him and walked over to Rachel, trying not to let her fear show. Finn blocked her and pulled Rachel's limp body upright by her hair. He held the knife to her neck. Quinn gasped again.

'No! Finn! Please! Anything but that! Don't hurt her.' Quinn begged.

Finn laughed menacingly. He cupped Quinn's face. 'You know what I'm going to do, don't you. I'm going to wreck this pretty little face of yours. You were asking for it, messing with me and my girl.'

He ran his knife down Quinn's left cheek from the bottom of her eye to her chin. Blood sprung beneath his blade. He proceeded to do the same on the other side, so that she looked like she was crying tears of blood.

Quinn clenched her teeth and balled her fists, showing no sign of emotion at the pain. She convinced herself that it was worth it, for Rachel. She also knew that it would not leave scars, as Finn had done this to her before just once, on her back. He had carved his name on her back just deep enough that it would draw blood. It healed a few weeks later.

Finn admired his handiwork. 'Don't you look so much better now?'

'Fine, now I'm calling the police.' She said, reaching into her pocket.

Finn paused for a second before screaming 'No!' and brandishing the knife at Quinn, who was already running at lightning speed towards Rachel's bedroom.

He took off after her, running up the stairs. She locked the door just in time and panting breathlessly she dialed the emergency number. There was a sound at the door and she looked up. The knife was stuck there, the blade gleaming with her blood. She cringed and held the phone to her ear.

'Hello? Police. This is Quinn Fabray. My friend Rachel Berry is unconscious and I am bleeding because Finn hurt us. Finn was my boyfriend and now Rachel's. On Marigold Lane, in Lima, Ohio. Third house down, the blue one. It's not hard to spot. Please come quickly, he's trying to break into the bedroom. What? Jump? I'll try. Please, just come quickly. Thanks.'

She pocketed the phone and looked down from Rachel's window. It wasn't a long way down, but there was still the possibility of breaking her neck. She bit her lip and tried to ignore Finn's banging on the door. She took a deep breath and opened the window, swinging one leg over the ledge, and then the other. She thanked God that the Berry's loved decoration and had various ledges on the wall. She quickly climbed down to the first floor windows and jumped, landing lightly on her feet, thankfully.

A car just arrived in the driveway. The ultramarine blue told her that this was the Berry's car. _Thank God!_ She thought. Two men she recognized as Rachel's dads came out worried. She ran to them.

'Quinn Fabray?' one of them said, shocked at her state. She nodded.

'Rachel's unconscious in the kitchen, I called the police. Finn is upstairs wrecking Rachel's bedroom door.' Quinn said. She wiped at the blood on her face. 'Sorry, I didn't get there earlier.' She started weeping, unable to hold all the fear and pain anymore.

'Finn Hudson?' the other man asked. Quinn nodded. The two fathers sighed.

'How could Carole have raised such a monster?' One of them wondered.

'Trauma. He lost his father.' The other responded, as he produced a key from his bag and unlocked the door.

'Quinn here has been through much worse, Hiram, and she's been better.'

Quinn sobbed even as they went silently to the kitchen. She felt guilty hearing him say that. She knew that Rachel must have told them many bad things she had done in the past. She had only changed a week or two ago. _Still,_ she figured, _better late than never._

Seeing Rachel in the kitchen only made her weep harder, only stopping when she saw the police cruiser and ambulance in the driveway. She smiled, if only just a little bit. They would be saved after all. Leroy went to get the police while Hiram carefully lifted his daughter's body and carried her to the door, Quinn trailing behind them, still wincing at the banging from upstairs. Finn still hadn't figured that she had left the room.

'Please, help her.' Leroy pleaded. 'I'm her father. This is my husband Hiram and Rachel's friend Quinn.'

The policeman wrote down everything, as Rachel was lead onto the ambulance on a gurney. 'The girl needs to be sent on an ambulance immediately and her parents or legal guardians need to be notified. The two of you can go on the ambulance with Rachel if you want, and we can continue there.'

Quinn walked to the medicals as the two men, somber, followed the policeman.


End file.
